Earth-28
'Earth-28 '''is a science-fiction action universe created by FrenchTouch and Draft227 revolving around the human discovery and colonial exploitation of dimensional rifts that allow for the discovery of instantly accessible new worlds, some of which inhabited by life forms that aren't as enthusiastic to the idea of being assimilated by a formerly unknown species. History Background Apollo 11 incident On November 8th 1960, in the context of the space race against the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics which is much favourable to the latter, John Fitzgerald Kennedy is elected president of the US with a popular campaign blaming the Republican laxism to be responsible for the delay between US and USSR and including, but not limited to, promises of superiority over communist countries in terms of space exploration and security. Mere months after being elected, President Kennedy suffers the public humiliation of the news coming from the Soviet Union: On the 21th of April, 1961, Colonel Yuri Gagarin, pilot of the Soviet Air Forces and cosmonaut, was the first human to ever leave the terrestrial atmosphere, orbit around Earth, and come back safely all at once, on [[wikipedia:Vostok 1|''Vostok 1]]; Kennedy, shamed by the prowess of the Union, demonstrated interest in former President Dwight Eisenhower's Apollo Program, a follow-up to the Project Mercury looking to push the limits of human spaceflight, but of which the funding was very uncertain, especially given Jerome Wiesner's strong criticism of the matter of manned space exploration which made him critically influential given his position as chairman of the President's Science Advisory Committee. Fortunately for the President, James Edwin Webb, a popular figure having served another former President, Harry Truman and administrator of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration, prior to Gagarin's feat, supported the idea, swayed the Congress and called for popular support. As a direct answer to the Soviet states' exploits, Kennedy sent a memo to Vice-President Lyndon Baines Johnson, then appointed as chairman of the National Aeronautics and Space Council, asking for ideas and plans on how to take the first place of the podium; Johnson, even though approving of manned space exploration, had rather more down-to-Earth proposals, such as an immigration program in order to benefit the severely weakened Third World, but he also believed that the only milestone that the US could ever hope to achieve before the USSR would be a manned landing on the Moon, which inspired Kennedy. On May 25th, Kennedy ultimately decides to support Webb's funding campaign of which he was formerly skeptical, and sways Congressional support with his ''Special Message on Urgent National Needs''. Thus, on February 20th, 1962, John Glenn would be the first American to orbit Earth, almost one year after Gagarin. The same year, on September 12th, Kennedy gains popular support with his We Choose to go to the Moon speech, publicly initiating and provoking the USSR to a manned race to the moon, which Nikita Khrushchev, General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, will pursue in silence over the following years, that is, not before sending another blow towards Kennedy; on the 16th of June, 1963, Vostok 6 would launch, with Valentina Tereshkova inside, making her the first woman to leave Earth, orbit around it and come back safely, reenacting the success of Yuri Gagarin. On September 20th, Kennedy then proposes a joint research agreement between the two powers, which will be rejected by Khrushchev. A couple of months later, the General Secretary is now ready to accept such a program, but it is too late: The day is November 22nd, 1963. A motorcade accompanying the President in Dallas, Texas to smooth out tensions within the Democrats turns onto Elm Street, and after passing the Texas School Book Depository, a high-powered rifle is fired at the presidential limousine. It doesn't generate much reaction within the public, but it raises the attention of Governor John Bowden Connally, Jr. and his wife; it hit the President's upper back, pierced his neck, and ended its course in Connally's back, who then stayed on his wife's lap to prevent his breast wound from sucking air into his collapsed lung, while the President covered his face and neck with his hands, that is before another gunshot was heard: This one entered his parietal bone and scattered pieces of his skull and brain over the limousine, shocking his wife who, in response climbed on the back of the car for no apparent reason before being protected by the Secret Service special agent Clint Hill. A fragment of the bullet would scrape a spectator's cheek which would be noticed by a local sheriff and stir panic. As President Kennedy's heart was slowly stopping, the hopes of an agreement between the two superpowers of the world faded away, Khrushchev not having enough trust for Johnson. Little politicking was done, the following months, out of respect for the dead President, but as soon as the presidential elections started getting momentum, Lyndon Johnson, already sworn in President since the death of Kennedy, walked in the former President's steps and gained popularity for his campaign notably promoting a continuation of the ideals of Kennedy. That, coupled to an overall weaker campaign from the other contestants helped him be very easily elected as the head of state. Johnson's presidency had more of a focus on domestic policy, such as poverty, culture, civil rights, education, public health and environment, consolidating the country without too much controversy, aside for the failure of Apollo 1, which resulted in the death of the crew, but it being linked to technical difficulties helped the event be forgiven. Characters *Charlie Cox *Bianca Comparato *Morgan Freeman *Mads Mikkelsen *Oscar Isaac *Alfre Woodard *Lupita Nyong'o *Donnie Yen *Idris Elba *John Hurt *Ken Watanabe *Wang Xueqi *Alice Braga *Go Ah-sung *Djimon Hounsou *Shaun Toub *Zoë Saldaña *John Boyega *Theo Rossi *Zahn McClarnon *Forest Whitaker *Temuera Morrison *Ng Chin Han *Danai Gurira *Malala Yousafzai *Tony Leung Ka-fai *Vladimir Mashkov *Guillermo del Toro *Jimmy Smits *Amr Waked *Peter Mensah *Rila Fukushima *Fana Mokoena *Q'orianka Kilcher *Daniel Brühl *Michael Peña *Tessa Thompson *Andy Serkis *Irrfan Khan *Vidya Balan *Harshaali Malhotra *David Tennant *Alicia Vikander *Doug Jones *Anthony Hopkins *Clark Gregg *Logan Marshall-Green Category:Earth-28